warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ropalolyst/@comment-73.172.33.131-20191014232804
While Revenant is not required for this fight as per the lore, he does make this fight pretty easy! You still need to pay attention for nullify scream to recast Mesmer Skin. I've been farming for Broken War parts and Vengeful Revenant with him... I will describe my strategy for you: First, a Revenant build for this fight: http://warframe-builder.com/s/70ec86f43581eb56 I also recommend using the Zenurik school with energizing dash as well as using a radiation sniper. This is not a general build and only good for boss fights. My general build has Stretch in place of Umbral Vitality. You want more vitality particularly because Ropalolyst will grab Revenant (and she can be very unfair with this). A full set of Mesmer Skin stacks (14) will easily tank this. But if you are unlucky and she grabs you right away again, you will at least have enough life to tank it. Be aware that you can escape in Operator mode while she grabs you (just keep mindfully mashing 5). NOTE: Revenant with Mesmer Skin is immune to almost all status effects (and damage) in this fight (including shocks from the Electric Stream). Revenant with Mesmer Skin is somehow not immune to an unknown knockback effect from Amalgam enemies or Ropalolyst (I'm not sure which). NOTE 2: While Revenant with Mesmer Skin can tank all of these effects and damage easily (and is immune to a lot of it). Do try to avoid all the damage anyway! NOTE 3: I've said it already, I will say it again. Your Mesmer Skin will be nullified on occassion. Pay attention and recast promptly! Phases 1-3 (basically mostly described by the wiki): a) Immediately bullet jump to the high wires leading to an unspent tower. Mount a wire and sprint toward the tower jumping over the Electric Stream attacks as needed. OK, you can still walk into the Electric Stream attack unaffected and all that... but you should really try to avoid attacks anyway! Oh yeah... if red lasers hit you, they will strip a few stacks but you will easily tank those too. If you see Revenant's health/shields hit for damage with Mesmer Skin active, remember that Mesmer Skin will not let Revenant fall below 2 HP while it's active (you can regain this health with Enthrall+Reave later). b) Run behind the tower and go into Operator Mode and shoot the shields off while Ropalolyst attacks the tower. c) Making sure Mesmer Skin is active, bullet jump into the Ropalolyst and mount it. Mount it and crash it. You need not worry about any impending attack as Mesmer Skin will tank it very slowly (~1 charge per second while in the laser beam)... though you should try to avoid it anyway! d) On the platform, immediately check that Mesmer Skin is still active and recast as needed. Then Enthrall an Amalgam to distract the Ropalolyst. Shoot a Synovia and then press the fly zapper button. While the Ropalolyst is being zapped, cast Danse Macabre to clear off the Amalgams (and hopefully you get a Motus Setup!). e) Repeat steps a-d until Phase 3. Phase 4: f) On the platform, immediately check that Mesmer Skin is active and cast as needed. Then cast Danse Macabre to kill all the sentients fast (hopefully you get Vengeful Revenant or a Broken War part! I haven't!). You might be grabbed by the Ropalolyst while Danse Macabre is active... in this scenario, you can do nothing but tank it and wait for Ropalolyst to throw you down (otherwise you should be mindfully mashing 5 to escape!). Immediately recast Mesmer Skin if this happens! g) Shoot the Ropalolyst to death and then press the fly zapper button. You win! You probably didn't die either!